The unwritten episode
by Jammie-Bro
Summary: Taiora.not too good at summaries but lots of action and even if u hate taiora u'll like it
1. part 1

1 The unwritten Episode By Jammie-bro  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'd be soooo rich if I owned Digimon........but I don't. So you can't rob me!!!  
  
  
  
Authors notes: This is set near the end of the second series. I have only seen halfway through the 2nd series so if i get stuff wrong plz tell me!!! I know that everyone says this, but please R+R!!!!(even if u think it's cack)Pweeze!!!  
  
P.S.- Dont be shocked. Arukenimon is very evil.  
  
  
  
Introduction/Prolouge (important)  
  
The digital world is complicated when itself and the real world mix. I just hope that u ppl out there are familliar with digimon or you're going to get confused. The real deal is that there are two sides to both worlds- Good and Evil. You will see and read of evil in this world everyday, and I hope you see a lot of the good too. In the digiworld, Ogzulogmon and the guards of North, South, East and West and ppl like Genai (& of course the digidestined and their digimon) are good, but the evil of the digiworld comes in the form  
  
of Arukenimon and Munnymon and the Head Honcho Digimon (or Human) who she works for .(who, like all head honcho evilists cannot be named.) Oh yes, shes working for someone. She just wont admit it.(A bit like jessie an james an meowth off pokemon.)  
  
After destroying all the contol spires and sending back all the lost digimon, the digidestined and their digimon take a well-earned break in their hometown in Japan (mimi staying with Yoeli) but little do they know that arukenimon has saved up for a master plan.......  
  
  
  
"Well done everybody! We did it!We defeated them!!!!" Shouted Tai. He jumped up, not realising how tall he'd grown, and almost knocked tentomon out of the air.  
  
"Dont overdo it, Tai." Izzy said calmly, catching tentomon.  
  
"I reckon we celebrate!" Davis said, "Why dont we have a party?"  
  
"Can you believe it?" Yoeli said, surprised. "Davis has come up with a good idea for once!"  
  
Everybody laughed, except Davis, who, as always, was slow to catch on. When he did, he scowled.  
  
"I love parties! Especially the food!!" said veemon. "What kind of party will it be?"Asked Gabumon.  
  
"Dont ask me." Replied Davis.  
  
"How about a camp-out party?" Suggested Sora."With tents, and a campfire, and....."  
  
"MARSHMALLOWS!!" Finished Agumon, licking his lips.  
  
"Sounds great." Confirmed Kari.  
  
"I agree." Said Tai. "We can have it here in the park."  
  
"I'll have to ask my grandfather," Chipped in Cody, "but I think it will be okay."  
  
"I hate camping! We did enough of it in the digiworld, and i'm completely sick of it!!" Complained Joe.  
  
"Yeah, but there's a difference. We're not going to be attacked by wild digimon in the middle of the night." TK pointed out.  
  
"So Please stop whining." Matt said to Joe.  
  
"Can Ken come too?" Pleaded Yoeli.  
  
  
  
After all questions asked, and answered and all descisions made, the group broke up to go their seperate ways home, for it was getting on for 8:30 pm. The sun had set, and the moonlight showered on everything, casting long, lingering shadows. Agumon ran on with Kari and Gatomon, pulling on a coat to duiscuise himself from unwanted people spotting him.  
  
Tai walked a few feet and picked up his football which he had been messing around with earlier on. When he turned around, he saw her.  
  
"Can you see it, Biyomon?" Sora asked, standing bathed in moonlight a few metres away from him. Tai just stood there, watching her. The girl crouched down, feeling for something on the ground. Once Tai realised what he was doing, he ran over. Sora looked up in surprise.  
  
"Hi Tai."  
  
"What are you doing? Do you want a hand?" Tai asked, trying not to blush.  
  
Truthfully he'd fancied Sora for ages, but Tai only admitted that to himself. Every time he saw her his feelings seemed to grow stronger, but he could'nt let her know that because she fancied Matt.(Or so he thought......)  
  
"Yes please," Biyomon butted in, "I've lost Sora's brroch that fastens up my coat."  
  
Tai and Sora got on their hands and knees and began to search. Biyomon looked too. Tai's hands ran inbetween the blades of grass, until they hit something. It was partly buried, as if it had been trodden on. Tai curiously pulled it out. It was a silver brooch, the size of a large coin, with a sapphire set into it. Tai carefully examined the brooch, and when he turned it over, his fingers pulling out the soil, he spotted a piece of paper lying on the ground next to where the brooch had been buried. He pocketed the jewelery that he had just dug up and retrieved the yellowing parchment from the grass. He peeled it open slowly, gradually pulling it away from its folded tightly status. The parchment was edged with gold, and even in the moonlight it was gleaming. Written in blue, almost burning through the paper was;  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
\ /  
  
/ When you find the Courage to Love someone purely, \  
  
\ The impossible happens; For true love never dies. /  
  
/ \  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
(A/n:You do not know how long it took me to make that peice of "Parchment"!)  
  
(On with the fic!)  
  
  
  
The paper was burnt at the edges, black and crumbly. Tai was puzzled at the cryptic message. It sounded weirdly familliar. Sora appeared behind him, and her touch on his shoulder made him mentally jump ten feet in the air. Her hand was soft and warm.  
  
"What's that, Tai?" She asked.  
  
"I dont know." He replied. "It was just lying on the floor." He handed the paper to her, turning around. Sora's azure eyes flew across the paper, and then widened, flying across it again in disbelief. Tai watched her, smiling to himself. She's so pretty, He thought. He absent-mindedly reached into his pocket and lifted out the brooch. It reflested the moonlight perfectly, and Sora's eyes left the paper. She smiled joyfully.  
  
"Tai, you found it!" She beamed. Their eyes met for a split second, and the two got lost in them. Biyomon saw it but said nothing. They both blushed and looked away at the same time, Biyomon stifling a giggle.  
  
Sora slowly looked up once she had got rid of her burning cheeks, and reached for the brooch Tai clutched in his hand. He looked up, and released his fingers from around the object. He watched her take it from his hand, and felt her soft skin brush his palm. Eye contact from then on between the two was scarce, and soon they departed to go their separate ways, both secretly regretting leaving each other.  
  
  
  
Tai lay awake that night, his covers flung off, they were far too uncomfortable. The heat was preventing him from pulling them on too, sleeping on the top bunk was taking its toll. Although he never needed it in the real world, Tai always kept his digivice on him. He took it out from the pocket of his favourite blue pajamas and fumbled around with it, his fingers running along every crevace and indentation.  
  
There was a grumbling in the distance. Kinda like thunder, but more of a growl. The temperature was dropping. Tai felt a chill run up his spine.The growl was increasing, getting slowly louder. Tai frowned, looking up from his digivice.  
  
"Kari? Do you hear that?" He asked his little sister, occupying the bunk below his.  
  
"Yep." Came a sure voice from underneath him.  
  
Agumon, Gatomon, Patamon and Gabumon spent alternate nights at houses; One night they would stay at the Kamiyas, the next they would spend at the Ishidas. (For all you clueless ppl Tai and Kari's sirname is Kamiya and Mattand TK's sirname is Ishida.)Tonight the digimon were zonked out all over Matt and TK's bedroom floor, blankets sprawled everywhere.  
  
The Rumbling was getting louder, and Tai sat up in bed, wondering what it was. It sounded more ominous than thunder, and there was no shaking to confirm it as an earthquake. Meanwhile, it was drawing closer. The reassuring hoot of an occasional car horn was gone, and there seemed to be no-one else left on the earth except them and this unknown thing. The sound was now deafening. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light shot past the window, illuminating the room. Tai felt the glass screen on his battered digivice give an ear splitting noise and saw a large crack shoot down the screen and then thousands of tiny hairline cracks branch off it.  
  
The white light left as quickly as it had come. the rumbling growl ceased too. Tai just sat, a look of horror mixed with disbelief painted on his face.  
  
"Kari!! My digivice's cracked!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's cracked!" He jumped out of bed and ran through the living room and into the study. Thank God Mum's working tonight. He switched on the computer as Kari entered the room behind him. The phone started to ring.  
  
Kari answered it."Hello, Kamiya residence- Sora, what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
Tai looked up, concerned. He grabbed the phone from his sister.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
A worried voice answered him. "Tai! Did you hear that rumbling noise?"  
  
"Yes, and the light-"  
  
"It cracked my digivice!"  
  
"Mine too!"  
  
Kari dissapeared for a second, then reappeared with her D-3 in her hand.  
  
"Mine's fine." She concluded.  
  
"Kari's is okay," Tai told Sora, "But mine doesn't work at all!"  
  
The computer made the annoying little sound that all computers make when they're set up, and then automatically connected to the internet, and Tai's mailbox (oh, the advantages of having izzy as your friend..)  
  
"You've got mail!" It chirped.  
  
"Is your computer on, sora?" he asked.  
  
"No," She said regretfully, "Izzy crashed it when he tried to upload some new digi-world connection software onto it- but he's repairing it at the moment."  
  
Tai pulled up his mail. There was one from Izzy, joe, matt and Mimi. He pulled up each one in turn and read them down the phone to Sora. Through Izzy's ramblings (Of the scientific kind)Joes' whinings, matts' swearing and mimi's over-reactions one thing was made clear. Exactly the same thing had happened to them. Their digivices had cracked  
  
for no apparant reason, stopping their digimon from digivolving.  
  
Once finished reading the mail, there was a long pause between them. Even optimistic Kari was silent. Then Sora said quietly;  
  
"I'm scared, Tai."  
  
  
  
A/N: Sooooo……whadda'ya think? If you think it's rubbish, plz tell me. If you think it's good, PLEASE tell me!! Review Review review!! Even if it's a couple of words!!! I wanna know!! Next chapter coming this way very soon!  
  
Jammie-Chan ^-^ 


	2. part 2 and 3

The Unwritten Episode- Chapter 2  
  
By Jammie-bro  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I'd take over the world (not to mention have a lot of Matt- bashing) If I owned Digimon or toei, but I don't. So tough, Matt-bashers. (LOL) Ok, I'm sorry if you're a big fan of Matt. But I'm not, and it's my fic. Ha! No, I'll be nice to him, in this fic anyway........  
  
  
  
A/N: Taiora_otaku: I looked you up but can't find u. Ta 4 ur review.  
  
I only have 1 thing to say. As much as everyone else hates him, I think Tai RULES!!!!!!!!!! (Ducks from flying arrows fired by tai haters) Ok.... On with the fic!!!  
  
  
  
Tai put the phone down. He felt helpless; he didn't know what to do.He wanted desperately to comfort Sora, hold her in his arms and tell the girl he loved that it was going to be okay. He couldn't do either of the 2. For one, he couldn't comfort her, apart from console her down the phone. She lived on the other side of town, (I think, I cant remember from the digimon movie-my folks wud'nt let me buy it ( ) and it was currently half one in the morning. She would probably run a mile if he did the other thing, and after all, he thought dejectedly, she fancies Matt..  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, In Tai's room, the parchment that he found in the park was glowing……….  
  
According to Matts' email, Agumon was fine, almost unphased by the whole ordeal. The digimon were sure that there wasn't something human behind it, And Veemon and Davis slept through the whole thing, and were only woken up by Tai phoning up and shouting down the receiver. (2 words- TYPICAL DAVIS!)  
  
  
  
"So, we have a situation," Said Izzy- he was now occupying the kamiya's phoneline. "The digivices of the older digidestined have suddenly cracked-"  
  
"Thanks to some weird light and thunder." Tai finished.  
  
"No, tai, it wasn't thunder. But anyway, this therefore prevents Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon and Gomamon from digivolving to any higher levels. It has to be some kind of digimon, otherwise Genai would have informed us of it."  
  
"Uh huh." Tai was listening, but not actually listening. His mind wandered, to anything but Izzy's ramblings. Four years ago, He would have jumped straight into action and led everyone into trouble. Now, all he wanted was to know what was going on and whether everyone was going to be okay. Perhaps a little bit of Sora had bounced of onto him, it was perfectly possible. Towards the end of the times when they weree stuck in the digiworld, Joe had actually managed to go without whining for a whole day, Mimi didn't talk about clothes as much and Matt looked after TK like he was HIS little brother.  
  
They were the same, yet different.  
  
(A/N: The core of contradictory sentences ^-^)  
  
  
  
  
  
* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # *  
  
* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # *  
  
  
  
Tai hauled himself out of bed. In different parts of the city, 5 other digidestined kids were doing the same. None of them had slept properly, just dozed, waking up frequently. Wiping cold sweat off his forehead, Tai lowered himself down the ladder of the bunk bed with one hand. Kari was sleeping like a log, the events of the early morning seeping off her like water off a ducks back. It's okay for her, he thought, Her digivice hasn't broken.   
  
Sora pulled on her flannel dressing gown and walked into the kitchen. Her hands tugged open the cuboard, pulled out a glass and began to fill it with water. She removed the paracetamol from the medicine cabinet and took it to relieve her aching head. Biyomon walked in, looking concerned.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong?"  
  
"Biyomon!!! What if mother sees you??"  
  
"Sora, your mother is at the flower store. She always is on a Saturday morning. You know that. Now what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, biyomon.." She sighed, leaning on the kitchen unit for support,"Everything's wrong. I've been under a lot of stress lately, and growing up isn't exactly easy."  
  
"That isn't just it though, is it?"  
  
"There's no hiding anything from you, is there?"  
  
"Nope." Biyomon beamed.  
  
"This thing with the digivices was just the last straw. The real problem is that I don't know what to do about Tai and Matt. They're both so different.... and I don't know which one I love, and I don't know what they think of me."  
  
"Well, what do you think of them?"  
  
"Tai's so...... arrogant, just like Matt...-"  
  
"But whenever something happens to you he's always the first one there for you."  
  
"Yeah, but Matt's not as bossy as Tai- and has a band."  
  
"So?" The word hit her, suddenly bringing the realisation of how stupid she'd been.  
  
"Never mind- I have to go get ready for the camp out later." She left to go and get packed, leaving Biyomon standing dazed.  
  
  
  
  
  
* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # *  
  
* # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # * # *  
  
  
  
After a conveniant sheltered spot out of the way of prying eyes was found, the tents were dumped, unpacked, and pulled about until it was decided that the younger digidestined couldn't put them up for love nor money. The older ones tried, and also failed miserably. It was only when some smart cookie (eg. Kari) thought to find the instructions that they finally got put up. All the girls were settled in nicely in Mimis' family tent (pink of course) Tai, Matt and Izzy fought for space in Matts' combat tent and Joe, Davis, TK and Cody clambered into Joes' survival "all weather proof" tent. The digimon got squashed to such an extent in the Kamiyas' 4-man tent that Gatomon ended up persuading Kari to share a sleeping bag with her.  
  
Once set up, the sun was falling in the sky and firewood was collected, a fire was built and lit, and Agumon and Veemon were tied to a tree so the marshmallows could be kept safe. Once released, all the digidestined and their digimon sat around the campfire toasting marshmallows and making jacket potatoes. Matt had brought along his guitar and was now playing "Clementine."  
  
"Mmm.. This is really (munch) good."-Tai  
  
(Munch)"I agree." -Agumon  
  
A distant grumbling sounded again, alerting Matt.  
  
"Hey, what's that noise?" All heads looked up, ears strained over the crackle of the burning wood.  
  
"It's the sound from last night!" Cried Izzy.  
  
"Where's it coming from?" Asked Joe.  
  
"Over there!" Shouted Yoeli, pointing to a growing light on the horison, opposite from where the sun was setting.  
  
The growl was drawing nearer every second....  
  
"Let's beat this thing head on! Veemon!" Davis called his digimon forward.  
  
"Wormon!" Ken did the same.  
  
"VEEMON D AND A DIGIVOLVE TO......"(Just imagine those are bein sed together)  
  
"WORMON D AND A DIGIVOLVE TO......"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SOMETHINGMON!!" (I apologise profusely, I just can't remember the name of the digimon-if you can remember it, plz review it to me!!)  
  
A massive digimon appeared on the horison. It towered over somethingmon, and the two began to duel. This digimon looked kinda like skullwargreymon, but was made up of dark red bones, wore metal armour and a huge head mask. Somethingmon was bashing it continually, but it had no affect.  
  
"Tentomon! What's that?" Izzy asked his digimon.  
  
"That…… it cant be…… I thought Ogzulogmon defeated that centuries ago……"tentomon trailed.  
  
"WHAT is it, Tentomon?" Izzy persisted.  
  
"Armogeddomon….."  
  
Somethingmon seemed to be struggling, so Gatomon and Patomon digivolved to help.  
  
"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO………….ANGEMON!!!"  
  
"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…………..ANGEWOMON!!!"  
  
They started to hit Armogeddomon, and then Armogeddomon took a few paces back. The rumbling was coming out of its mask in waves.  
  
"We've beaten it! It's stepping down!" Davis cheered.  
  
"I'm not so sure….." said Izzy.  
  
A bright white fireball glowed from inside its ribcage. (remember, it's made up of bones.) It shot it out, and everybody ducked for cover. Matt threw himself to the ground as did Davis, TK protected Kari and Tai covered Sora. The digimon sheilded their masters as the ball of light exploded, sending a massive gust of wind soaring through the park. The capfire blew out, trees were uprooted and though some near miracle the tents still stood at the end of it. A crack sounded, then another, until 5 had commenced. Somethingmon split back into Veemon and Wormon, Angemon became Patamon and Angewomon became Gatomon. All the digivices had cracked.  
  
From the top of a building not far away from the digidestined and Armogeddomon stood Arukenemon and Mummymon. A smile flickered on the spider digimons' lips.  
  
"And now," She said quietly, "The digidestined will die….."  
  
A/N: Shall I leave it there??? Am I that evil???? …… I might………….then I might not…… scroll down to determine your fate…………  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Unwritten Episode Chapter 3  
  
By Jammie-bro  
  
Armogeddomon reared up after its recent efforts. It stood still, gaining its breath. It had all the time it needed, seeing as the digidestined had only rookie digimon. Agumon charged forward, releasing its pepper breath. No affect.  
  
"Tentomon, what's the deal with Armogeddomon?"  
  
"Well Izzy, Armogeddomon was created by accident by a sorceror, at the beginning of time when both worlds were created. There were two creators – both powerful sorcerers-  
  
Mother Earth and Father Digi. Father Digi one day fell ill, and the dark side took him over. He turned against Mother earth, and she sent him down to earth where he could not do any harm. To return to the land of the creators you had to be pure of heart and know a special incantation; Father Digi knew the incantation but when he tried it his hatred and evil killed him, but the dark force that filled him turned into Armogeddomon."  
  
(I'm sorry, it sounds kinda like Star Wars gone wrong, but I swear it'll make sence at the end…. But if it doesn't, email me)  
  
Armogeddomon turned. It had now gained all the strength it needed.  
  
"You are all going to die!" It roared, almost smiling to itself.  
  
"Not if I can help it!!" Cried Agumon. The Rookie Digimon ran forward and tried to headbutt it. Armogeddomon laughed and threw it aside with one swipe of its mighty claws. Agumon soared through the air and hit a tree. It was knocked out cold. All the digimon recoiled, protecting their frightened masters.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you." Tai stepped forward.  
  
"You will be the first to die then." Armogeddomon roared.  
  
"NO!! Tai!" Sora ran forward, then stood beside him. "I will die with you."  
  
"No, sora, go back-" "No." Armogeddomon stepped back, and rocket boosters jutted out of its armour. It rose up into the air, and then put together its metal-gloved claws and a ball of blue flames shot out of it.  
  
"APPOCOLYPSE BLAST!!!"  
  
It was fast, but time seemed to slow down. It headed towards Tai and Sora.  
  
Tai was unconciously holding Sora's hand. Suddenly he spoke without him even thinking to do it.  
  
"I love you, Sora."  
  
"I love you too, Tai." Came her response.  
  
There seemed no point in running. They weren't going to escape it. They were glued to the spot, watching the ball fly towards them, gaining speed by the mili-second. The digimon stood, also glued by fear. They could do nothing.  
  
At the last second, when he could feel the heat of the inferno almost upon him and the girl he loved so much, he took her face in his hands and bought his lips to hers. She kissed him back.  
  
Then the fireball hit.  
  
The digidestined were thrown back at least a few metres by the impact, the explosion was so large that in the right place it could bring down a building or two. Matt looked up, pain in his right leg hurting so badly that it was making him twitch. Tears twinkled when he looked towards the spot where his two best friends stood before the blast hit. Flames and smoke surrounded the area, and Armogeddomon hovered in the sky, a huge grin on his twisted mask that some would call a face.  
  
Kari yelled, but her shout was drowned out by the thick deathly silence that clouded the scene. She began to cry, tears filled with sadness and dispair running from her eyes.  
  
Tai opened his eyes as the two broke the kiss. He could still taste her lips even when they ceased to be there. Then he remembered what had happened. They werent dead…… either that or heaven seemed smoky, as fire licked at his heels but he couldn't feel it, and the smoke didn't smell. He looked into Soras' eyes, then looked up as something blue fell over them. what on earth….  
  
Sora looked down, shocked. She was wearing her old yellow top, jeans and bicycle helmet, (season 1 for all u thickos out there) and Tai had his blue t-shirt and combat shorts on, not to mention those bloody goggles (will we EVER be able to get rid of them?) were stuck back on his forehead.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Don't ask me." Tai replied. Then, "Hey, what's that?"  
  
The parchment that they had found the night before lay glowing in all its glory, laying on the ground. The two gazed at it in bewilderment.  
  
The gold of the parchment dissolved into dust, then the golden dust formed into a figure of a woman, with long golden hair, wearing a blue and green dress. Wings flowed from her back, a tinge of gold sparkling in them. (imagine Brock seeing her-lol)  
  
"Who are you?" Tai asked.  
  
"I am Mother Earth." She said, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.  
  
"Why are you here?? What is going on??" Sora questioned, as clueless as Tai was.  
  
"I have saved you from your death, because the crests which you both posess have found their purpose, and your purpose is yet to be fulfilled."  
  
"What is our purpose?" –Tai  
  
"Your purpose is to rid the world of this digimon- and the evil that keeps it alive. It is a lifelong quest – so don't plan to die soon. You and the other digidestined have to stand strong against evil. Only when your crest has found its true purpose will your digivice evolve into the dinfinity."  
  
"Dinfinity?"  
  
"Look at your digivices." Mother Earth smiled simply.  
  
Tai and Sora released each other, and pulled their digivices out of their pockets. Both were now circular, and had the same tiny sceen that the original possesed. But Tai's was now orange and sported his name on the back and the crest of courage, and Soras' now shone red, bearing the crest of love and her name.  
  
"These are dinfinities.- they hold power that no-one could ever dream of, but they only take on this form when their owner finds their destiny- yours changed because you found each other." Mother Earth flashed a proud smile, but also seemed sad at the same time.  
  
"Father Digi designed them- but did not plan that you would need them to destroy evil. Creators wrote part of the past. You decide your own future."  
  
With that, she was gone. All that was left was a familiar piece of parchment, but now bearing a different inscription. Tai bent down and picked it up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Remember Digidestined-  
  
Hope, however bad the situation is.  
  
The strength from within is the key  
  
Always be true to yourself  
  
Always brush your teeth.  
  
Tell Matt not to swear so much  
  
If you ever meet someone called Brock, run away fast  
  
If you ever meet a funny little yellow mouse called Kero, padlock your fridge  
  
If Davis annoys you, you can hit him with a mallet as much as you like, 'coz he hasn't got a brain.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two chuckled to themseles, and then walked slowly out of the steadily clearing smoke and flames. Out of all the moments when you needed a camera handy to photograph the look on the faces of all the digidestined this was definitely one to be desired. The happiness and joy shared in those moments when Tai and Sora emerged from the flames match those of all the English when England win the world cup this year. (^-^No really- I'm determined they ARE going to win, coz frankly, us english rule.^-^)  
  
After discovering that all the digidestined were wearing their season 1 clothes (except TK, Kari,Ken,Davis and Yoeli coz that would be plain stupid) they (Do I really have to carry on with this? You can all guess what happens) Well, they did something. I'll be really weird and let YOU decide. In most cases, and the case I was going to write, Tai, Sora and all the other digidestined defeated Armogeddomon, and once defeated, all their digivices were healed, (except the dinfinitives which were fixed anyway) and now the digidestined strive to find their purposes so their digivices can become dinfinitives and they can rid the world of evil, yadda yadda yadda. But in other cases, Armogeddomon eats Davis, spits out the goggles and duets with matt on the banjo. I'LL LEAVE IT UP TO YOU!!! MWA HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Authors notes: I opollogise for the cacky ending. I'm just too excited about the world cup!!! Tokyo 2002!!!!! Wow this is going to be sooooooo good!!! Footy FOREVER!!!! (and of course, Taiora, AAMRN, S+S and Takari forever too.)  
  
Right, I saw this website today, and it's a shrine to Kekari. Kekari? Methinks, what's that all about? But anyway, as most of you know, it's ken and Kari as a couple, and I immediately think "Huh? Where'd they get that idea from?"  
  
I'm sorry, but as much as I can see Tai+Sora , Matt+Mimi, Sora+Matt(As much as I hate it, I can still see it happening) TK+Kari, Davis+Yoeli, Ken+Yoeli and Kari+Davis(again, don't like it, but can still see it) I CANNOT see Ken and Kari together. No way ho(e. Anyways, that's my rant almost finished. Oh, imagine Davis seeing TK and Kari together. Aww, that would be sad, poor little thing would be heartbroken………oh well, we can beat him up instead. LOL. Davis bashing forever!!!! Hmm, davis bashing…….well, that could be my next fic!!! Watch this space!!!!!!!! I'm off to go hyper over the world cup….. ciao!!!!! Jammie-chan ^-^  
  
P.s- there's a prolouge (is that what it's called- or is it an epilouge?) below. Read, and don't forget to review!!! Oh, and also, to clear up those weird questions asked, I'm a girl.  
  
  
  
2 Months Later  
  
Izzy sat at his computer, (no surprises there) doing the daily check of his email. Suddenly, a box came up and his screen went black and fuzzy, kinda like the tv set when it's not tuned in. Two figures appeared the screen, one he recongised as Genai, the other was a strange woman with gold hair and was dressed in blue and green. (note: only Tai and sora have seen mother earth.)  
  
"Genai!" Izzy exclaimed, whilst plugging in a microphone and webcam into his laptop and connecting the speakers. Tentomon buzzed in.  
  
Izzy fumbled with the wires. Finally the last one was plugged in. He turned to his computer in hope.  
  
"Greetings, Genai." Tentomon said to the image on the computer.  
  
"Hello, tentomon." Came the reply. Then "Izzy, this is urgent. We don't have much time. Get all the others here quick." (another note; Izzy now has 2 phonelines)  
  
After what seemed like a marathon of telephone calls, all the digidestined (with digimon in tow) were making their way over to Izzy's'house. As for Mimi and Ken, Ken was hooked up via an internet connection and Mimi had mow moved back to japan. (Thank God!- not meaning that in a bad way to America, just that it was annoying with all the time and country differences)  
  
Joe arrived first with Cody, Tai with Sora, (please just imagine all the digimon are with them its just I cant be bothered typing all the names, my fingers are very tired) Mimi and Yoeli next, then TK and Kari, then Matt(he had to go to a guitar lesson), and finally, late as always, Davis. They were all huddled around the computer, when finally Genai spoke.  
  
The woman behind him had dissapeared offscreen.  
  
"you are needed here urgently, the digimon you thought you had defeated were transferred to a different dimension…… which has now leaked into ours, and if not stopped will leak into the world of the creators, and then everything will cease to exist. You are our only hope."  
  
With that, a bright white shone out of the laptop and they were all sucked into the screen. 


End file.
